I'm Trying To Change
by gothdemongirl
Summary: WEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay well basically Naraku has suddenly become good. Crazy? I know, just read it. Like it or don't. Reveiw it or die.
1. I'm Going Mad

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Inuyasha.

_At Naraku's Castel In The Sky..._

I'm losing it. Or have I already lost it? I think I have... I want to change. Why? I never could care less about killing people, poor innocent people. See there I go again! I used to be able to crush some little child without even caring. Now, the thought makes me sick. Am I really that evil? Am I still that evil? This is all so counfusing!

"Master Naraku," Kanna said, interrupting me from my thoughs. "I made you your lunch."

"Oh, Thank you Kanna," I said. "Now go play or something."

Kanna gave me a strange look. Then it changed back to that blank face she always wears.

"Oh and Kanna," I said before she left.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"Smile... it would look very pretty," I said.

"Yes Master," she said giving me a small smile. After she left I heard her talking to Kohaku in the hallway.

"Why are you smiling?!" Kohaku asked in a paniced whisper.

"Naraku told me to!" Kanna said.

"What?!" Kohaku asked in astonishment.

"He did!" Kanna said. "He even said thank you when I gave him his food!"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Kohaku asked.

"No I swear," Kanna protseted. "Go in and see for yourself!"

"No!" Kohaku almost shouted.

"Shh!" Kanna scowlded.

"I'm not going in there alone!" Kohaku said.

"Then I'll go in with you," Kanna offered. There was a pause. I wonder if they walked away from each other, or if they're in front of the door...

"Fine...," I heard Kohaku say. I made myself look like I was reading a scroll and picking at my food.

"M-master Naraku," Kohaku stuttered.

"Yes?" I asked. I observed Kohaku and Kanna. They've grown scence they first came with me... I've ruined they're young lives. I took them away when they were just children, now they've blossomed into young adults. And I still have them. Keeping them here like slaves. Along with Kagura and Hakudoshi.

"Can we get married?" Kohaku asked. I started choking on ramen. Kanna's face turned pink.

"What?!" I said between coughs. I pulled myself back together. Kanna was still pink as a cherryblossom.

"Can we Master?" Kohaku asked again.

"Yes, but you're so young!" I said.

"That dosen't matter to us," Kohaku said.

"Well... we better start planning a wedding then," I said. "But where are you going to live after you get married?"

They looked at me very puzzled.

"You're not living here!" I exclaimed. "I'm not about to take care of all you're little babies you have running around everywhere!"

By this time Kanna face a strawberry red. Kohaku didn't seem fazed. I was still shocked.

"Um... Master Naraku," Kohaku said.

"Yes Kohaku?" I breathed.

"Well... we're not really getting married," he confesssed.

"Oh," I said. "I knew that."

"Of all questions," mumbled Kanna as she punched Kohaku in the arm.

"Well that is releif...," I said.

"Master Naraku, are you feeling okay?" Kanna asked.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine," I said. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah... I fine, I guess," Kohaku said.

"Um... I'm okay," Kanna said.

"Okay, good," I said. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Um... no," Kanna said.

"Not really," Kohku said. They stood there for a moment very akwardly.

"Well, do you want to go out somewhere?" I asked.

"Go out somewhere...?" Kanna said as if I were speaking some foriegn language.

"Are you serious?" asked Kohaku.

"Yes, feel free to wander the village," I said.

"Really?!" Kanna asked anixiously.

"Yes, yes!" I said.

"Thanks Master Naraku!" Kohaku said eagerly as they left.

"Just be careful! Don't get lost, or hurt, don't talk to strangers!" I called after them.

I went back to reading my scroll, and taking a bite of my food every now and then. I'm thinking about insted of taking money and killing people as I please I might put some kind of tax or somethign... Like they do In England...

"Master Naraku," Kagura said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" I said. "Er... I mean yes Kagura?"

"Where are Kanna and Kohaku going Master?" she asked.

"To the village," I replied.

"For what reasons?" she asked.

"I don't know...," I said. "What do teenagers do these days?"

"You mean they're not on some kind of mission?" she asked.

"No...," I said.

"Oh...," she said.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask?" I asked.

"... Are you felling okay?" she asked feeling my forehead.

"Yes...," I said blushing.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Uh huh...," I said.

"Okay...," she said. I looked her up and down.

"Kagura, I've never really noticed how beautiful you really are," I said at random.

"Uh-um th-thank you," she said blushing. She then turned and walked away. I decided to leave my quarters. I went up the stairs, passing Kagura. I went into Hakudoshi's room, but he wasn't there.

"Hakudoshi," I called. I looked around his floor. I couldn't find him. I went over to the bathroom the door was opened, slightly ajar. I opened it up some more. Hakudoshi was in there scrubbing the floor.

"Hakudoshi... What are you doing?" I asked.

"Cleaning," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because nobody else dose it!" he replied.

"Oh... I'll have to hire someone for that," I said. He stopped for a moment and cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Wouldn't you just force someone to do it?" he asked.

"No... that's not nice," I said.

"I didn't think you cared about what's nice," he said, crossing his arms.

"Well I do," I said. "And you should too."

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because I said so, now get up," I said. He got up and stared at me.

"Well what do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to go find Kanna ans Kohaku for me," I said. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Please?" I asked. Now he was really looking at me like I was crazy...

"O-okay...," he said as he ran off. I went back downstairs to find Kagura. She was sweeping up the kitchen. I stood there and watched her do this for awhile. When she was finished she put the broom away.

"Oh, yes Master Naraku," she said when she saw me.

"Don't call me that," I said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Don't call me Master, just Naraku," I said.

"Yes Mas- er... I mean Naraku," she said. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Yes," I said. "We're all going out tonight."

"All?" she asked.

"Yes, you, Kanna, Kohaku, Hakudoshi, and I," I said.

"Oh?" she said.

"Yes. Now I want to take you all out shopping. For some new clothes," I said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes," I said.

Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Kohaku came back.

"Yes Master Naraku?" Kohaku and Kanna asked.

"Don't call me that," I said.

"Call you what Master?" Kanna asked.

"Master, call me Naraku," I said.

"Okay, Naraku," said Kohaku.

"We're going out tonight, and I want to take you shopping for new clothes," I told them.

They looked at me like I was crazy again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay people I hope you liked this!! I'll be making more chapters, of course. Now say nice things or chickenmonkeys will kill you in your sleeep.

-Katie


	2. Basic Needs

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... or do I? Bum bum buuummm!! No seriously I don't.

_At The Market Place..._

"Okay, you can get what ever you want," I said.

"Really?" asked Hakudoshi.

"Yes... as long as you also buy new clothes," I promised.

"Sweet," said Kohaku. Kohaku grabbed Kanna's and ran off. Hakudoshi wandered off randomly somewhere.

"Hakudoshi!" I called.

"Go with Kanna and Kohaku," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you to be by yourself," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because! I don't want you to get lost, hurt, kidnapped, harassed, raped, talked to, looked at, looked in your general direction, walked past-"

"Naraku, don't you think that's a little intense?" Kagura asked.

"No I don't!" I exclaimed. "I'm tyring to protect him."

"Master Naraku I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT HAKUDOSHI!" I shouted, losing it a little... or a lot.

"Okay then Naraku-"

"No don't call me that either."

"Then what do I call you?!" he exclaimed.

"Father," I said. Kagura cocked her head to the side. Hakudoshi twitched.

"FIIIIINNNNEEEE!" he shouted.

"Don't raise you voice at me!" I scolded.

"Okay," he whispered, while flinching.

"Why do you flinch so?" I asked.

"Um...," he mumbled. I sighed.

"Okay, you can go by yourself," I said, defeated.

"Finally!" Hakudoshi exclaimed.

"Just promise me you won't get in any trouble, of the sort," I said.

"I promise," he said.

"And promise not to hurt anyone else," I said.

"Ah... That's a hard one...," he said.

"Promise," I said.

"I promise," he grumbled. I gave him some money, and he ran off.

"You gave him a lot of money," Kagura said.

"Not really," I said.

"Hm...," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Then isn't Kanna your child?" she asked.

"I don't know...," I said.

"I think she is," Kagura said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well yeah," Kagura said. "You created her didn't you?"

"Yeah...," I said. Kagura laughed.

"Well Naraku," she said. "You have two children."

"Woah...," I said. She laughed.

"So... Where are we going first?" she asked.

"Wherever you want to go," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes...," I said.

"Um... Can we go there?" she asked pointing to a shop.

"Yes," I said, leading her in. The shop was pretty big, and had a lot of clothes in it. I followed Kagura around. She would pick something up, look at it, then put it back. I didn't really understand this. She pick up one kimono/dress (A/N: I don't know which one!) that was purple with black and red designs on it. She went and tried it on.

"How dose this look?" she asked coming out of the changing rooms.

"Beautiful," I blurted out. She blushed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Can I get it?" she asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked. I sighed.

"Yes... yes," I said.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"You are quite welcome," I said. We went up the check out lane. I gave the woman the dress and money.

"That's really expensive!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Shh... No it's not," I said.

"Yes it is," she insisted.

"Hush woman you see nothing," I said. She laughed, though I was being absolutely serious.

"I don't want you wasting you money," she said.

"I'm not wasting money. Clothes, food, and shelter are the basic needs," I said as we left the store.

"And love," she said. Was she coming on to me?

"... That too," I mumbled, not really sure of myself. Kagura and I walked around the shopping center for a while. We did some much needed grocery shopping. I kept a good eye out for Kanna, Kohaku, and Hakudoshi. Kagura talked me into buying a new kimono.

"You really need a new one," she said.

"No I do not," I told her.

"Yes you do," she insisted. "Besides, I'm sick of repairing this one." She pulled at the kimono that I was wearing. Yes it was faded, and had a few patches...

"Oh yeah," I said. "I needed you to look at this hole in the back..."

"Not funny," she laughed.

"...But your laughing..." I could here the confusion in my voice, and she could too because she stated laughing again. So we went in and i bought a new kimono. It looks the same as my old one, only a much darker blue. We continued to walk around until we found the children. Hakudoshi came running past us, with what seem like an angry mob chasing him. I grabbed him when he got near me.

"Son," I said.

"Father," he said.

"What did I tell you?"

"I didn't start it this time I swear!"

"Hakudoshi?"

"But-but!"

"Hmm..." I grumbled. "Did you at least buy new clothes?"

"Yes," he showed me a shopping bag.

"At least you did one thing I told you," I sighed.

"What else did you get?" Kagura asked.

"That's classified," said Hakudoshi. Kanna and Kohaku came back. They were already in their new clothes. Kohaku had a pretty normal looking black kimono on. Kanna had a very short black kimono/dress (A/N: hingy?) on, with a white belt.

"Hello Father!" she greeted. I didn't tell her to call me that, did I?

"Hey," said Kohaku.

"Do you like it?" Kanna asked.

"It's cute!" said Kagura... wemon.

"You have a big butt," said Hakudoshi.

"Shut up Hakudoshi!" she said smacking him in the leg.

"You still have a big butt!" he argued. She shot him a death glare and looked towrd me.

"Do _you_like it?" she asked me. I put Hakudoshi down. Then I collapsed.

"Naraku!" Kagura exclamied. I then quickly got up.

"It's to short," I said.

"No it's not!" she argued.

"It's too short," I repeated.

"Kohaku said he liked it!" she said.

"Hmm...," I grumbled.

"Please?" she asked.

"Hmmmm...," I growled.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?!" she asked.

"Hmmmmmm...," I growled lower.

"Please Daddy?" she asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I said. The "Daddy" and the puppy dog eyes... my weakness. We all headed back home to get ready for dinner tonight.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAlalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAlalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Okay pleoples. I hope you like this chapter and if you don't then I have to go in the emo corner, but I'm goth but some times my peoples (friends) drag me there when i'm unhappyful BECAUSE THEIR INSANE EMO MANIACS!! But that's totally off subject BYE BYE!!

-Katie

P.S. Ninja chickenmonkeys show no mercy.


End file.
